Feminine Retribution
by GeminiinimeG
Summary: What happens when trhe female fights back? Finally the Queens of duelmonsters join forces to take back the game.
1. Chapter 1

Hey...this story was mine, my friend put it on her account till I made one...R&R...

A bright blonde haired woman was walking towards the annual dueling tournament in New York City. She had a great figure, beautiful eyes and was a rising star in duel monsters.

You might be thinking its obviously Mia, no, but close.

The bombshell checks in at the ticket counter. "Selene Valentine." And with power in her eyes and a smirk on her lips she walks into the elimination dueling room.

Her presence turned heads (the men especially) and she was ready. Of course there must always be at least one overly confident duelist who underestimates anyone and everyone they duel, and naturally that will be Selene's first victim.

"You do realize this is an elimination round and you will automatically be disqualified, right?" Marit spat her way with a smug as they both shuffled their decks.

"Just try and keep, k'?" she snapped back. So the duel began.

Selene-8000/8000 Marit-8000/8000

"I'll start you off with my favorite card the best spider Jirai Gumo! Combined with second coin toss it's a sure fire hit!" Merit chuckled.

"What's with you men and underestimating us of the opposite sex? Anyway I don't want to know, I'll just set down three cards face down and summon Harpie's Pet Python. Um...go ahead."

"My monster has over 1000 atk. More than your harpie crap! That's 1/8 of you LP. By only my second turn! You fool! My beautiful spider, attack!"

Jirai Gumo vs. Harpie's pet Python

900

"My god you're an idiot, but what else can I expect! You men! Now you shall pay dearly for that mistake. Watch! My HPP has the elegant egotist effect mastered in its blood so bring on the harpie lady. Next I can summon up to two more HPP's from my deck! And when three Harpie's Pet Pythons are present on the field at once their attacks combine and equip to the nearest Harpie Lady, now definitely a force to be reckoned with wouldn't you say? Behold Harpie of the Python Order!

Jirai Gumo vs. Harpie of the Python Order

atk..2200 atk. 4000

"No impossible!"

"Oh silly, you thought that was it? Get a load of this! First I'll play Harpie's last Resort. What a fabulous card! Every Monster card in my deck with Harpie in its name will be sent directly to the graveyard at your cost! Each card harpie's spirit in it takes a piece of you with it 100 life points at a time, now you will slowly burn you fool!"

"How can these cards even exists?! You cheated I know it!"

"Shut up you pig! Oooo, it's my turn, excellent! Time to attack my beautiful...!"

The harpie soared towards Marit. The three deadly pythons slithered in between the harpies. Right as they neared him Marit screamed!

"No! Please! Call it off! I give up! Please!"

"You weren't any fun to duel anyway, not up to my level. But don't worry I'll spare you, I'm not after you. I have a different target that will be destroyed! He's next! And it might just get a little bloody" Selene winked at him and walked off.

R&R...


	2. Chapter 2

R&R...

"Miss Valentine, I congratulate you on your first win here at the New York Duel Monsters Finals"

"Thank you, now who else shall I duel to get to first place?"

"Well now Miss Valentine isn't it a bit early to be considering first place?"

"Why?"

"Well, umm... how should I put this? In our duel monsters finals we have never had first place taken by a woman..."

"So what is that supposed to mean? You don't think I can win? Just because all of you vile sons of bitches have entwined the game with ignorant sexism shows nothing but cowards hiding behind their gender! So I don't give a can of shit to what the statistics, you, or any other Man say!-did you get all of that?"

After giving Mr.Yatojun (the president of the New York Dueling Committee) a piece of her mind, she spun around and went hunting for her next prey.

"Hey baby why don't you turn around shake me some!" some random duelist shouted at Selene.

"Ooh, I'd like that why don't you come here and I'll show you a lot more." Selene winked. The man walked over in a daze that such a beautiful woman wanted to talk to him. "Oh, you have such big strong arms, and a nice hard chest, such chiseled abs, your thighs so masculine..."

As she was caressing him she stole his wallet, his deck, and his phone, without him having an idea.

"Wait," Selene stopped "how about we duel and if you win we'll go to my room for the night, but if I win then you come to my place?"

" O-O-ok that's fine with me, I guess, what is there to loose"

"Perfect well then shuffle up!"

"What the hell? Where did my deck go?"

"Don't tell me you lost your deck? Oh no! Well, why don't you just borrow one from"

"Ha ha! Good idea! Hey kid I'll give $50 if you let me use your deck let me just get my-"

"Where the hell did it go?!"

Selene's plan was going perfectly but it was getting harder to hide her smirk...to lay it on even thicker she added- "Oh my god, its been a robbery! Quick call the police!"

"This is fucking crazy! My cell is missing too!"

"Oh well, I guess you just passed up a good time with me!" 'You had it coming you fucking prick.'

twenty minutes later

A deep voice came from behind Selene-"I saw you play that guy over there..."

"Huh?!" Selene turned around to see a tall dark figure looming over her.

He grabbed her wrist and forced her on her knees right in front of him.

"You're kinda cute so I'm gonna take you back to the storage room and-

He was cut short by Selene reversing his own strength against him and pushing him forward and round-kicking him three feet away from her.

"If you ever want to confront me," Selene threatened the dark man through her teeth "than do it, but I don't recommend fighting me because you will loose regardless your body weight!"

Now delighted that another ignorant sexist got put in his place, she sweetly asked with a smile if he would like to duel...

"No thanks but I know somebody who would like to duel. I'd like to introduce you to my gang...

At that time six guys all different sizes stepped through the hallway all wearing the same suites.

"We are the Pit-bulls and you seem to be giving our man Daku a hard time!" A small man, looking like the leader of the group, came through with a shout. "If you little prissy cat want, a duel I'll give ya one!" He continued.

Since Selene, in her life has seen much worse, she was not intimidated the least bit.

"So you expect me to duel a member of your the Pit-Goons, or Dick-bulls or whatever? Fine I'll do it bring forward it shouldn't last long anyway!"

"Ok, the Prissy-cat has spoken bring out the contender, you should have fun dueling her!" Selene was shocked when they pushed forward a half naked teenager forward, with bruises and dried blood stains everywhere!

The short man spoke again, "This is Ino, she is our.... How should I put this, our personal entertainment center, she provides my boys with some fun!" The men in the back were chuckling at their boss's explanation of their sex slave.

"You will be dueling her! Here are the stakes for good old' Ino if she wins we let her go, if you win she stays with us, any questions?"

Selene couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was dumbstruck.

"Oh no questions, good, then shuffle up!"

R&R...


	3. Chapter 3

R&R...Chapter 3

Right now at this point in time Selene must question everything she believes. She must now make a decision whether to save this woman's life from a gang of heartless thugs who go against everything she believes in or finish what she was out to do, find her sister, and put women back on the map of Duel monsters, now the most played game worldwide!

Selene closed her eyes. There in the dark hallway, With all of the eyes on her. She recalled her life up to this point.....

7 years earlier, her story continues......

Selene was tired and didn't want to get out of bed but she knew if she didn't it would be another beating from her father. It was only 6:30 AM. Her alarm kept ringing, and ringing. She slammed down. Only fourteen but Selene had been through worst than most army veterans, her life was an absolute hell. Her sister was already awake. Selene was very close to her sister they relied on each other for moral support.

"C'mon Selene dads going to be down any second! Hurry up! You don't want to get hit again do you?!"

"Tell me Mai, why do you tolerate dad's hate? Why do you pretend like everything's fine in our family, when we're in town? Mai I love you more than anyone in this whole world, even more than... even more than Mom. We don't deserve to be treated like inmates!"

"I know. I know. But what are we supposed to do? We cant just leave! Dad would track us down in less than 2 hours! Remember Selene how our dad's a billionaire and all! I mean how you can even-

"Here is what I'm getting at. I've been planning this for months now. I'm running away tonight at 1 AM this is my first and last offer Mai. Run away with me could live on our own, in a week I'm starting a job 'bout forty miles east of here in a card shop! They pay well and they have a spot open for you too! Will you come with me?"

"You are my sister, my best friend and my life. Of course I would come with you Selene!"

"Great!!!! So lets start packing, what are you-

Selene glanced over at her sister standing there looking down at the floor.

Mai spoke slowly "I cant go. Selene. I have my own plans, at eighteen we both are entitled to 20 million dollars each! We could go so far with that. As soon as I get the money I'm moving out of this hell-hole and becoming a real person, cant you, my sister Selene have patience until that day?"

"NO!!!!! I'm done with this shit! Fine if you want to stay that's fine! I love more than life, but I must go. And I will make it my life's mission to dedicate my talents in the honor of mom, and of all women!"

With that she hugged her sister and they began their chores. Mai cried her way through the entire day of work. She couldn't let go of her sister. But then it happened at 1AM Selene packed up swiftly flying down the hallway, she stealthily sneaked past four guards. But then one saw her.

"Hey what are you doing? Its late!" the guard whispered.

Selene could not show mercy to these animals, they knew all about the abuse and did nothing.

"You fucking pig!!!!!" Selene mouthed as she ran towards the guard full throttle. He pulled out his gun and fired. Selene a 9 year gymnast in the making did a crocodile flip and kicked him square in the face. She landed right behind him and just as the man was getting ready to elbow her in the face she unsheathed the katana she had been hiding, (and training with for 6 years) knelt down and did a clean sweep slicing his thighs open.

The alarms were echoing through the entire mansion. Selene knew this was trouble, but she was prepared for it. Now practically flying down the hall with katana in hand she ran down the hall. Guards popped up seconds after she would pass. She ran down four flights of stairs until she reached the courtyard. She was sprinting towards the 13 foot high brick wall, a patio table stood by the wall she leaped on the table then hurled her self over the wall.

She landed softly in a crouching pose. She looked like a trained Shinobi, wearing all black with a katana reflecting the moonlight. Selene ran hard and fast until she reached a taxi driver to whom she told to drive 40 miles east. When it came time to pay she brought the blade to his throat and gave him a friendly warning.

She casually walked out. She noticed a small piece of paper in her pocket she unfolded it and it read-

DEAR SIS,

I ALREADY MISS YOU

I HOPE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE

WE WILL FIND EACHOTHER AGAIN SOMEDAY

I DRUGGED DAD'S DINNER WINE SO HE WON'T WAKE UP UNTIL TOMORROW

BE SAFE AND REMEMBER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

YOUR SISTER AND BEST FRIEND

MAI VALENTINE.

Wrapped in the note was a picture of Mai, Selene, and their mother. Now an independent fourteen year-old girl stood in the streetlight

Crying her eyes out and drenching the picture in tears. Now seven years later she stands waiting to face an opponent who through no fault of her own was forcing Selene to make one of the biggest decisions of her life.

SELENE MADE HER CHOICE NOW ITS TIME TO TAKE ACTION!

R&R please....


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R! Chapter 4 of my first fan fic!

There was no more debating whether to duel her or not, she knew exactly what to do. There was no question about it.

So Selene as casually as ever put her deck away. And looked at each and every one of them square in the eye and said,

"I absolutely refuse to duel any of you under those kinds of conditions, no, never. If you really want to be so inhuman then let her go right now and its gonna be your gang against me hand to hand combat and if I win you leave me and Ino alone and you all droop out of duelist finals, so what's it gonna be boys?"

"Hehe, hahaahaaaha, hachack ackack! (cough cough) oh then alright my "boys" against you, go ahead, but if we win your gonna have to join Ino in pleasing my boys, and me, sounds good?"

"Splendid!" Selene barked back.

So the thugs slowly started cracking their knuckles and taking out their brass knuckles and chains, switchblades, and everything a true thug would have. They pushed Ino into Selene's arms.

"It's ok. Don't be afraid I will protect you, I promise!"

The thugs charged with their chains swinging and blades exposed. Selene just closed her eyes and pre-meditated their moves. She opened her eyes with a fiery vengeance, the first thug swinging his chain whipped it at her she dodged it and round-kick tripped him. She ripped off her jacket exposing a whole assortment of knives, and even a whip! She took three throwing knives in each hand and flicked them forward with immense precision two slicing open the arm of one thug and three piercing another square in the chest, the last hit the floor.

But the worst was yet to come for these thugs for Miss Valentine was a master of the whip. But her whip was tipped with a black diamond

She received from her martial arts teacher three years prior as a graduation present. She slowly unwound her whip and just as on thug grabbed her from behind she elbowed him in the gut, grabbed his arm and hurled him over her body with him landing two feet in front of her.

Ino sat and watched in complete awe of her goddess of a savior. Ino had never in her life seen such a display of female power and she was amazed.

Everything about Selene seemed so perfect, from her piercing green eyes, to her long flowing blonde hair, she was the perfect woman thought Ino.

At that time Selene was doing some serious ass kicking! There was only one thug left standing, he just stood there shaking, scared out of his life, But still stubborn enough to continue fighting. She folded up her whip and started off power walking towards him. As she was walking she unsheathed her katana stopped four feet away from him and said,

"I warned you all and you all had your chance, I'm sorry I don't believe in second chances....bastard!!!!"

Selene turned around only to fin the short man standing only two feet away from her. He shoved a gun into her chest really hard and said,

"Alright Bitch! You fucked up my whole crew and now you're going to pay!"

Meanwhile back at the entrance of the building the familiar faces of Joey, Yugi, Mai, Taia, and Tristan walked into the building.

They were checking when they heard a gunshot, and then someone screamed, but to Mai that scream seemed so familiar. When she realized who the scream belongs to she shouted,

"No!!! Selene!!!!!!!!! Selene?!!!!!! Please Selene No!!!!!!!!!!"

When Mai arrived at the scene she gasped, dropped to her knees, and let out a breathless,

"Oh My God!"

R&R please!


End file.
